I Remember You
by mimato-taiora-fo'evr
Summary: Tai and Sora have a special night together. Matt and Mimi have a special night together. After that special night, they forget about each other and go their separate ways. Years later, they meet again, but will they remember each other? R
1. Chapter 1

-1**Hi all you **_**Taiora, Mimato, Takari, Kenyako (or was it Kenolie) fans! **_**This is my very **_**first**_** fanfiction for Digimon. This story is rated 'M' for several reasons. ****One:**_** cussing**_. **Two:**_** sexual intercourse**_. **Three:**_** stripping**_. **Four:**_**just because I want it to be rated 'M'**_.

**This story was inspired by several Korean movies. (I don't know all the details to the movies, but some ideas are taken from some of the scenes.) I don't really care if you're under age to read rated 'M' stories, but read it if you want to.**

**_NOTE:_ I Hate F'kn Sorato**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

"So tell me, why do you look so sexy every night at these parties when I see you? Yet, I don't even know you?" his sexy voice whispered in her ear. They were in front of the party owner's house, her back against the door, his body against her body. His tanned hands on her slim waist, covered in a _very _short skirt, her tanned arms around his manly neck.

Her short, reddish hair on her uncovered shoulders, his bushy brown hair being brushed by her soft hands made them look even hotter together. (that description gave the two people away.)

She didn't answer his question. She simply took out a condom from her tight fitted pocket. "This is for tonight." she whispered softly.

"Good." he said giving soft kisses on her neck. "Cause I stopped using those when I saw you that night at the nightclub."

"Let's get a room." she softly said. He wanted to hurry inside and catch a room for them before he couldn't control his inner desire towards her. He picked her up and laid her on the bed.

He stood in front of her. He looked at her body up and down, and that's when he realized, he wanted to make her remember this night. He sat down at the edge of the bed and began to unzip his pants.

She couldn't be patient and wait for him to undress so slowly when she was already ready, so she sat on his lap, naked. "You know how sexy you're nipples are?" he whispered.

"Shut up and kiss me." she commanded. He loved feisty girls, and he especially loved this one. He smiled and their lips met. It started off slow when she began taking off his clothes, and faster and emotional when they were on top of each other.

He quickly, but softly, grabbed her round breasts and massaged them as they kissed. His thumbs on her nipples made her want more. He slipped his two fingers on her clit and slowly massaged them, too. That made her kiss him more and more. Slowly, he began to slip his two fingers _inside_her clit.

She squealed as she felt good. He didn't want her to squeal, he wanted her to scream. He wanted her to scream out his name, but sadly, they didn't know each other's name. "Say Tai," he commanded as he began to put his hungry penis up her clit. "and I'll give you what you want."

She didn't waist time any longer. ". . .Tai." she said softly. He put his penis in a little more. She made a louder squeal, but smiled.

"Louder," he commanded.

"Tai." she said a little louder. He put his penis in a little more. She screamed softly at the pain, but smiled of how her body felt. "Tai, I can't hold it in anymore! I need you! TAI!"

That's what he wanted to hear. He pushed in and out, in and out. He could feel it, she could feel it, and they didn't want to stop. She wanted him more than what she ever wanted. She wanted to feel good, she wanted him to make her feel good. "I feel it! I feel it! Yes. . .yes. . ." she said weakly. She felt it coming and so did he. "Yes! Yes! YES!" He pushed in as hard as he could. Right then and there is when it happened.

"AH!" she screamed. He loved it, she loved it. The feeling in her body made her good, what she always wanted to feel. Slowly, the sweet liquid dripped down, and he licked it. She loved it. His hungry, thirsty tongue roamed on and in her clit made her feel like fainting.

He loved the taste, he loved her clit, he loved her breasts, he loved her body, he loved her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi went to bend down to get something in her purse, and Matt saw a glimpse of cleavage. He didn't quickly turn away. When she got up, he turned away. "I got a present for you!"

"You did?" asked Matt.

"Uh-huh!" said Mimi. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Matt did as she said.

_Then, he felt two bouncy things on his hands. When he opened them, he saw her naked body close to him and her bare breasts on his hands. "Do you like this, Matt?" Mimi said seductively. Then, she sat on his lap and began to take off his clothes. Matt didn't want to admit it, but he loved it. He loved it when she began to be feisty and sexy. Then, when they were both naked, they began to do _**it**._This is what he had always wanted. To feel her lovely body. To feel her desires. To make her release her inner fire, and scream out his name. To make her want more. To make her feel good. To make her feel the sweet feeling between her thighs. This is how it should be. "Ah!" Mimi screamed. "I feel it coming. I feel it coming! More, Matt! More!" Matt smirked at her begging and began to push in harder and faster. Faster and faster until she burst out with her sweet liquid leaking out. . ._

"Matt, you can open your eyes now." said Mimi. Matt was still in his fantasy dream. "Matt?"

"Huh?" Matt said. "Oh. Thanks." Matt opened up the box and it showed a condom. ". . ." Mimi smiled.

"You like it?" asked Mimi.

"Um. . .you're going to let me do you?" asked Matt.

"Yep." said Mimi.

"Good." said Matt.

"So where's my gift?" asked Mimi.

"You're gift?" asked Matt. Mimi nodded. "Well, I don't really have one for you. . ." Mimi began to be sad. "But maybe I do." Mimi looked a little happier. "Close your eyes." Mimi did as he said and felt something against her lips. She opened her eyes and saw Matt kissing her. Then they broke apart. "Are you happier now?"

"No. But maybe a little more and I'll be happier." said Mimi seductively. Matt smiled and kissed her again, but a little more passionately. "Mm. . ." Mimi groaned. Matt kissed her more and made her groan even louder. _You want to play like that? Fine._ thought Mimi. Mimi kissed him harder and slipped her tongue in which made _him_ groan and want her even more.

"Is it working?" Matt said as they grasped for air.

"Yes." said Mimi.

"Then I'll make you even more happier than you already are." said Matt as he took her hand to lead her into his car.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Mimi.

"Anywhere you want." said Matt.

"It's late, so, take me at my hotel room?" asked Mimi.

"You have no where to stay?" asked Matt.

"I do. It's just that my boss wants me to be where she knows I'll be because I have photo shoots tomorrow." said Mimi.

"Oh. Do you have any free time off?" asked Matt.

"Mm. . . .I think so. I'll call you if I do." said Mimi. Matt pulled up to the hotel Mimi was going to stay in. He got out of the car and opened the door for Mimi. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." said Matt. They walked up to Mimi's hotel room. "This is a nice hotel room."

"It's the master suite or something like that." said Mimi. Matt walked around the hotel room and sat on her bed.

"This is comfy. You must sleep like a baby." said Matt.

"I do." said Mimi sitting next to him. "Matt?" Matt looked at her.

"Yeah?" asked Matt.

"Do I make you nervous?" asked Mimi opening Matt's collard shirt and roaming her finger on his bare chest. Matt's heart began to beat faster_. I don't even know her. But she's feisty. I like that._

"You tell me. Do I make _you _nervous?" said Matt with a hot smile.

"What do you---" Mimi stopped as she felt her panties being massaged by two fingers. Mimi began to feel weak, but good.

"Do I?" asked Matt.

"Stop. . .teasing me." said Mimi weakly.

"How am I teasing you?" asked Matt roaming his two fingers against her panties. He could feel them being wet. He's going to make her soaking wet. Mimi stopped being a baby and started to become sexy, like how she did in the beginning.

"Matt," she said getting over his lap. She took off his pants to reveal what she always wanted to see. _It looks so hard._ she thought. She went near his ear and whispered, "You know you want me." seductively.

"I do." he said hungrily.

"Good." said Mimi. She still sat on his naked lap. She unzipped her skirt slowly and took off her panties. She ripped her shirt off and Matt helped her. Matt took off her bra forcefully as her breasts bounced.

He quickly grabbed her breasts softly and started massaging them as Mimi's head rested on his shoulder. She felt weak but good. His hands made her felt so good. But his body made her feel even better. His thumbs were pressed on her nipples, and Mimi felt weaker.

"Do me, Matt." whispered Mimi as she forcefully kissed him. Their lips, sore as of last time.

"A little feisty, aren't you, Mimi?" smirked Matt.

"Shut up, and kiss me." Mimi said and Matt did. Matt slipped his two fingers in her clit, and Mimi felt like fainting. It felt so good she didn't want him to stop. "Matt! I feel it! I feel it coming! I'm going to. . .to. . .MATT!" Mimi screamed as the liquid dripped down.

"Feel good as I lick your juice." Matt said. His tongue felt so good on her clit that Mimi never wanted him to stop. She let out a little scream as he slid his tongue _into _her clit. When he was finished, Mimi couldn't breath, but she wanted more. "I'm going to put it in."

"Please! Do it! I need it, Matt!" said Mimi. Matt smirked and he put his penis inside her clit. "AHHHH! It feels so good! Harder! Faster!" Matt did so as fast as he can, and when the time came, Mimi let out a loud scream that it was music to Matt's ears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Just to let you know, Tai and Sora just met at this one nightclub (about three days ago), and so happens to meet again at their friend's party.**_

_**Matt and Mimi don't know each other, but meet when they were at the coffee shop (which is the day they started to have sex.) Mimi just so happens to have a spare condom with her because she knows that something will happen earlier that day.**_

_** Sora and Mimi are best friends. Tai and Matt are best friends. Matt and Mimi were about to go to the party, but stopped to get some coffee, and they see each other and start to talk to each other.****  
**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So? What did you think of that little sexual beginning? Sorry if I described the beginning badly. But, this _is _my first fanfiction. And don't worry, if you give me REVIEWS, I'll continue and it will definitely be better and more understandable in the later chapters.**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**-- mimato-taiora-fo'evr --  
**


	2. I Remeber You pt 2

-1_**Previously:**_** Tai and Sora make love together. Matt and Mimi make love together. **(This wasn't in the previous chapter: **After that one night stand with Tai and Sora, and Matt and Mimi, they forget about each other.)**

** Alright, in this next chapter, Tai changes his name into Taichi because of business and Matt changes his name into Yamato because business. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2 **

_Three years later. . . ._

The young mother, age twenty, woke up by the sound of crying. She beautifully stretched her arms high in the air which made her golden brown, which was pink before, hair falling on her shoulders. She smiled and walked into her baby boy's room. The baby boy had his father's looks: the blonde hair (although it a little bit of his mother's hair color mixed with his father's) and blue eyes.

She walks to the crib and picks up her baby. "It's alright, Matthew, mommy's here." she whispers softly. Slowly, little Matthew falls back asleep. She smiles at how cute Matthew is.

His name was inspired by his father. Matt to Matthew, but that was a long time ago. Mimi forgot why she named Matthew what he's named now, and she will never remember. . .will she?

She forgot him a long time ago, and has moved on to be the top model in Japan. She has become very rich and wealthy. The clothes she wears are made by her best friend, Sora Tokenouchi, who has become a very successful designer.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The slim, tanned red head, age twenty, awoke from her alarm clock and walked into her baby's room. Every morning, when she wakes up, she goes and checks on Tyler. Just like Matthew, Tyler's name was inspired by his father's. From Tai to Tyler. Sadly, Sora has moved on, just like Mimi.

Sora watches Tyler a bit longer, and then walks downstairs to her office and starts to work on her new design for Mimi. As she is deep into her design, she doesn't realize that her phone started to ring.

Sora is startled when she hears it for the second time. "Hello?" she asks as she picks up the phone.

"Sora?" asks a female on the receiver.

"Mimi? Yeah. This is me." Sora replies.

"Tamiko wants us to be at this building instead of our job building." said Mimi. "I think we go to this CEO building or something."

"Okay." says Sora as she writes down the address. "At what time do we have to be there?"

"I think Tamiko said like at around two." said Mimi.

"Okay. Bye--"

"Oh! And bring Tyler." said Mimi.

"Why?"

"Because the daycare center is closed today. I have to bring Matthew with me, too." said Mimi.

"Okay. Bye!" said Sora.

"Bye!" said Mimi as they both hung up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taichi, who was once known as Tai, sat at the conference meeting with his partner, Yamato, who was once known as Matt. "As CEO's of this building and business, I think that we. . ." said a man.

Taichi and Yamato, age twenty-one, almost drifted off to sleep. "And!" shouts the man, who woke up Taichi and Yamato. "That concludes our meeting for today."

"Yes! Finally!" Taichi and Yamato say. Everyone at the conference meeting turns around and looks at them.

"I mean. . .too bad." lies Yamato.

"Oh darn." Taichi says drearily.

"Mm-hmm," said the man who spoke. He rolled his eyes at the two ignorant men and walks away.

"That was the most boring conference meeting I have ever went to." said Taichi.

"Tell me about it." said Yamato as the got up from their seats and headed out of the room. "Who are the two special guests coming today?"

"I think it was a model and a fashion designer." said Taichi. "But I could be wrong."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh shoot! I'm late!" whispers Mimi as she finishes her makeup. She looks at the clock that read 2:45, and jumps. She stands up from her vanity and rushes into baby Matthew's room. "Come here, sweetie." Mimi says as she picks him up.

"Mommy!" says Matthew happily.

"Hi there, Matthew!" she says. "We're going to a building today!"

"Beew-ding?" says Matthew pronouncing the word incorrectly. Mimi nods her head as she dresses Matthew in his new clothes.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sora, holding baby Tyler in her arms, walks inside the room where Taichi and Yamato had their conference meeting. There, a woman, Tamiko, who is Mimi and Sora's boss, was sitting down in one of the seats. "Sora! Darling!" says Tamiko with a French accent.

"Tamiko!" says Sora.

"Oh my! And baby Tyler as well!" said Tamiko. "Is there a problem? Is that why Tyler is here?"

"No. No." said Sora. "Tyler's daycare center is closed today. And Mimi will be bringing Matthew along as well."

"Ah." says Tamiko. "Come! Sit! Sit!"

"Thank you." says Sora as she is seated in her seat. "Speaking of Mimi, where is she?"

"She is not with you?" asks Tamiko.

"No." said Sora.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mimi walks out of her car, late, and walks into the building. She walks into the building into the elevator with baby Matthew in her arms. She goes to the floor she's supposed to go to. When she reaches the floor, she forgot which room, and there were thousands of rooms.

Mimi finds a man with blonde hair and walks up to him. "Excuse me?" she asks sweetly. The blonde man, who is stunned by her beauty, turns around. "Where can I find this room?" Mimi shows him a paper with a number written on it.

"Go up three more floors and when you see a painting of two men on the left wall, turn a right, walk to the very end of that hall and turn a left, after that, it's the third room on your left." says the blonde man.

"Thank you." Mimi says as she begins to leave.

"Wait!" he calls to her. Mimi turns around as she saw him walk towards her. "If you need any help, my name is Yamato."

"Thank you, Yamato." said Mimi. "My name is Mimi." Suddenly, a tingle went up Yamato's spine. _Mimi. . .that name sounds so familiar. . ._he thought as a flashback comes to his mind.

_--Flashback--_

_"A little feisty, aren't you, Mimi?" smirked Matt._

_"Shut up and kiss me."_

_--End of Flashback--_

Mimi notices that Yamato is in space. "Yamato?" she asks as she pokes him lightly. Yamato shakes his head and looks as her.

"Sorry. It's just I remembered something." Yamato said softly. Before Mimi could reply, Matthew whines for Yamato. Matthew stretches his arms for Yamato to hold him. Yamato and Mimi are amazed.

"What's wrong, Matthew?" asked Mimi.

"Matthew?" asked Yamato.

"Yeah. That's his name." said Mimi. Suddenly, Matthew starts crying.

"I want daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Mathew cries for Yamato.

"Dad. . .dy?" startles Mimi.

"I think. . .he thinks I'm his. . .daddy." says Yamato slowly.

"I'm sorry." said Mimi. "You see, his father. . .well, I'd rather not talk about it now."

"That's fine." said Yamato.

"Daddy!" cries Matthew once more.

"I'm sorry." said Mimi. "I think he's a little confused."

"Yeah." said Yamato.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to go now." said Mimi as she waved bye and Yamato waving back. _Matthew thinks I'm his daddy. And__that can't be Mimi. That Mimi has golden brown hair, and the other Mimi has pink hair._ he thinks to himself.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm going to find Mimi. I'll see you in a little bit, Tamiko." said Sora picking up Tyler from the other seat.

"Alright! Good luck, darling!" said Tamiko in her French accent. Sora walked out of the room. As she closed the door behind her, she didn't realize that there was a guy running, and she bumps into him when she turned around.

"Ah!" Sora screams as she falls on her back with Tyler.

"Oh no!" said the brunette guy. He helped her up. "I am so sorry, Miss!"

"It's alright." said Sora looking deeply into his eyes.

"You look familiar. Have we met before?" he asks.

"Um. . .I don't know." said Sora. "But since---"

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Sora Tokenouchi." Sora replies.

"Sora," he whispers. Sora raises one eyebrow as Tyler plays with the man's hair. But the man doesn't realize that, but gets a flashback from the past.

_--Flashback--_

_"Tai, I can't hold it in anymore! I need you! TAI!"_

_--End of Flashback--_

"Are you there?" asks Sora raising one hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." said the guy.

"So what's your name?" asked Sora.

"Taichi." said Taichi.

"Oh. Then I must not know you." said Sora.

"Huh?" asks Taichi.

"You asked me if we met before. And since I don't know a Taichi, I must not know you." said Sora.

"Oh, okay." Taichi says. _But I was so sure it was her. . ._he thought. "So what was the question you were going to ask me?"

"Oh. Um, have you seen a golden brown haired girl? Holding a baby that has blonde hair and blue eyes?" asked Sora.

"No. But I'll tell you if I do." said Taichi. "Blonde hair and blue eyes? A baby?

"Yes. And if you do see a girl with golden brown hair carrying a baby with blonde hair and blue eyes, please send her to that room." requests Sora.

"Sorry, but I think you're mistaking a blonde hair and blue eyed boy with a man." said Taichi.

"What?" asks Sora.

"Well the boy you described was a man that works here. Yamato Ishida is his name." said Taichi.

"I'm sorry. I think you've got the wrong idea. The girl I've been talking about has a baby boy that has blonde hair and blue eyes. Who is a _baby_ not a _man_. But it's nice that you think that." said Sora.

"Oh okay." said Taichi.

"Well, thank you. And don't forget what I've told you." said Sora.

"Alright. Bye." said Taichi.

"Bye." replies Sora. As Sora was about to turn around, the baby struggles out of Sora's arms. Before leaving Taichi, she puts Tyler down and he runs to Taichi's legs and hugs one of them.

"Daddy!" Tyler says looking up to Taichi.

Taichi and Sora both had their eyes wide open. Taichi looks at Sora and Sora looks at Taichi and Tyler looks at "Daddy".

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh no. . .Tyler thinks Taichi is his daddy! Boy is Taichi and Sora in a compromising situation! Matthew thinks Yamato is his daddy! Interesting. . .**

**Well, if you want more, review! You MUST review if you want us to continue! And you'll know what happens next!**

**R E V I E W! r e v i e w! R e V i E w! r E v I e W!**


End file.
